


На что только не пойдешь ради любви

by LRaien



Category: Macross - All Media Types, 超時空要塞マクロス | Super Dimension Fortress Macross
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, My First Fanfic, Romance, sorry for my 2012, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: И всё казалось бы хорошо: жена красавица, умница, любит тебя без памяти и старается быть полезной. Да вот только в быту пользы от отважной воительницы народа Зентради не очень много, больше вреда. Гениальнейший пилот, Максимиллиан Джениус, пытается сгладить последствия попыток своей жены помочь ему по хозяйству...
Relationships: Maximilian Jenius/Milia Fallyna Jenius





	На что только не пойдешь ради любви

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик из моего 2012-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/435228  
> Я не шучу, это был мой первый фанфик, я даже на фикбук его перетаскивала с Беона :'З
> 
> //  
> По канону эти события могли произойти после свадьбы, перед переселением на Землю.

Максимилиан Джениус глубоко вздохнул.  
С кухни снова доносился звон разбитой посуды.  
Максимилиан Джениус постарался заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать попыток своей возлюбленной готовить.  
Звон стал тише, но к нему добавился шум пламени.  
Максимилиан Джениус задумался, не стоит ли помочь жене с приготовлением завтрака.  
Да, была причина, по которой он, лейтенант боевого подразделения пилотов «Череп», должен был прятаться в своей комнате, предоставив жену самой себе. Причина была в том, что сама жена, бывший лучший пилот всего флота Зентради, Мирия Фаррина, нынче уже Мирия Фаррина-Джениус, училась готовить.  
С кухни раздался плеск воды и крик, и Макс поспешил на помощь.

— Макс, извини, я даже и не знала, что эта штука...  
— Миксер, Мирия.  
— ..что миксер настолько сильно... разбрызгивает все вокруг...  
По лицу Мирии было сложно догадаться, то ли она в ярости, то ли готова заплакать. Глядя на нее, Макс в который раз пытался понять — за что же он влюбился в эту резкую девушку? Конечно, она была красавицей — длинные зеленые волосы до лопаток, растрепавшиеся от борьбы с кухонным прибором, сверкающие непокорностью глаза, идеальные черты лица... Да, она была прекрасна, но только это бы не захватило Макса. Только внешность не заставила бы полюбить того, кто в любой момент готов убить тебя без раздумий.  
— Макс... — Голос Мирии дрожал. — Я опять все испортила, да?  
— Нет-нет, — спохватился тот. — Вовсе нет! Ты просто еще не научилась.. не научилась обращаться с этим всем! Это пройдет, ты привыкнешь! Нелегко же так сразу...  
— Сразу?! — вскочила Мирия, её неуверенность превратилась в гнев. — Я уже два месяца на Макроссе, и за это время я научилась только включать эту... эту...  
— Плиту, Мирия.  
— ..это плиту! Здесь я бесполезна! Ты же понимаешь это, да? Из-за меня тебе приходится готовить на двоих, ты постоянно недосыпаешь из-за того, что я отнимаю у тебя время! Я пилот, пилот, понимаешь? Я могу увернуться в воздухе от чего угодно, а потом атаковать врага настолько быстро и точно, что он даже не успеет заметить меня! Я могу прорваться одна через метеоритное поле и ни разу не поцарапать корабль! Но... но я не могу приготовить тебе даже жалкого завтрака!  
— Послушай, Мирия... — Макс находился в крайне затруднительном положении. — Тебе вовсе не обязательно делать всё это...  
«А не высыпаюсь я именно от последствий твоих экспериментов», — мысленно добавил он.  
— Но я же твоя жена, Макс! — Мирия хлопнула рукой по столу, отчего ее бравый муж чуть не подскочил на стуле. — Я обязана это делать! Все человеческие женщины так делают!  
— Да? — искренне изумился Макс.  
— Да! — голос зеленоволосой богини войны перед ним возрос на несколько децибел. — Все мужчины этого хотят!  
— Погоди-погоди! — замахал руками Макс. — С чего ты взяла?!

Двумя днями ранее в кафетерии Макросса Мирия встретила Хикару Ичиджо. Старший по званию был занят тем, что тоскливо смотрел перед собой и жевал пожухлый листик салата из своего обеда.  
— Лейтенант Ичиджо, — подсела к нему Мирия. — Можно?  
— А, это ты, Мирия, — скользнул по ней взглядом Хикару. — Да, конечно. А Макс разве не с тобой?  
— Нет. — Мирия гипнотизировала взглядом свой стакан с соком. — Он улетел вместе с патрульными, проверить дальние зоны на предмет осколков кораблей Зентради.  
— А-а-а... — выражение лица лейтенанта даже не изменилось. — Ясно... А я хотел поговорить с ним про Минмэй. Он всегда так внимательно слушал...  
— Да, а потом дома говорил, что от Ваших жалоб у него голова пухнет, — искренне сообщила Мирия, продолжая изучать сок перед собой и не обращая внимание на подавившегося салатом Хикару. — Можете пока рассказать свои проблемы мне.  
Прокашлявшись, пилот посмотрел на Мирию, встретившись с ней взглядом. Спокойный и внимательный взгляд девушки-зентради внушал доверие.  
— Не знаю, поймешь ли ты, Мирия, — старясь не обидеть её, начал Хикару, — но у каждого бывают такие моменты в любви, когда вроде и любишь, а вроде и не любишь. Минмэй всё такая же милая и красивая, она завораживает, но словно отдаляется от меня. Она постоянно занята — то на записи, то на съемках, то на курсах...  
Мирия внимательно слушала. Действительно, внимательно. Это был её шанс узнать побольше о человеческих взаимоотношениях.  
— ...и вот она даже забыла о том, что это был День Святого Валентина! — Хикару, яростно тыкая вилкой в остатки салата, рассказывал самую печальную, по его мнению, историю на свете. — А я так надеялся получить шоколад, приготовленный ею!  
— А что, это обязательно? — впервые прервала поток жалоб Мирия.  
Опомнившись от своего монолога, Хикару удивленно посмотрел на неё. Та, подав голос, сидела тише мышки и ждала ответа.  
— Ну... — пилот почесал затылок. — Понимаешь... когда ты готовишь, ты вкладываешь в еду все свои чувства. Чем сильнее ты любишь человека, тем вкуснее стараешься сделать свою пищу, верно?

Макс ошалело хлопал глазами. Ну, лейтенант, спасибо! Ну, удружил! Нет, по факту-то оно, конечно, так, как говорит Хикару, но Мирия — совершенно особый случай!  
— Дорогая, послушай... — попытался он успокоить бушующую зентради, но не тут-то было.  
— Макс, я солдат! И им останусь! Я была рождена для того, чтобы воевать! Я всегда воевала! И я буду воевать всю оставшуюся жизнь!  
— Тогда я всегда буду на твоей стороне! — Джениус не выдержал, встал и обнял жену. — Мирия, я люблю тебя такой, какая ты есть. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты готовила. Мне нужна только ты сама! А готовить я и сам могу, верно?  
— Макс... — девушка слегка покраснела, — Думаю, я должна тебе сказать кое-что важное... со мной творится что-то странное...  
Несколько минут она шептала мужу что-то на ухо, потом посмотрела на лицо любимого.  
Сложно было описать все эмоции на лице Макса. Наверное, там была радость, было удивление, но дёргающаяся бровь портила все впечатление.  
— Ми... Мирия... — наконец, выдавил из себя он. — Но это означает...  
— Именно, Макс, — серьезно кивнула девушка. — Я беременна.

Капала вода из покореженного крана, кухонные полки были заляпаны неудавшимся завтраком, в розетке искрился шнур от миксера. Но Максимилиана Джениуса это не волновало. Его волновала лишь его драгоценная супруга, которую он кружил по кухне на руках, и то, что скоро в его жизни станет на одного важного человека больше.


End file.
